supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Victim's Daughter
Chapter 1: Josephine‘s daughter Josie Jr., Now aged 19, she looked a little like her mother, but her mother wasn’t an innocent victim or a kind and peaceful women who deserved better. She was a horrid woman who caused a girl named Maria to turn out like she did, She found out her mother died of strychnine poison at her hand She, along with her boyfriend, John and baby daughter, 1-year old Denise knocked at the Xiaoying gang’s hideout. ”Longwei, get the door.” She heard an elderly man’s voice. ”Fine.....“ He said groggily. She saw a 5’8 Taiwanese man of slender yet muscular build, standing topless and only in a pair of jeans. ”Josie, you’re in early, Maria is upstairs, I’ll go get her.” He said. ”If she’s still sleeping, Wake her the hell up.” The elderly man, Zhao said. “Thank you, now put a shirt on.” She said. “Fine.” He said, grabbing a tanktop and putting it on. He went upstairs to Maria’s room, He saw the Japanese-American woman sleeping in only a top and pair of panties, the room was a mess, a pair of panties hanged from a rifle. ”This room is filthy.....Maria, Are you gonna sleep all day?, We have a job.” He said. He went inside the room. ”Maria.” He said. Maria opened her eyes and looked at Longwei. ”Is that you Longwei?” She said. Longwei dismissed the fact Maria left one of her panties on a rifle. ”Yes, it’s me, I guess it was a last minute request.” He said. Maria moaned a little, she felt her boyfriend‘s skin as he opened the blinds. ”The boss, his exact words were “Wake her the hell up”, so I came down, by the way, Josie is looking you.” He said. Maria got up and rubbed her eyes. ”Goddamnit.....” She said. She got up, her hair was much longer than the bobcut she had as a kid. ”Let me get changed, Longwei.” She said. ”Right, 10 minutes.” He said. He left the room as Maria got changed out of her “pajamas”, Florida was very hot, even at night to the point she found wearing normal pajamas when she was asleep uncomfortable. Longwei went downstairs. ”Maria said she’ll be down in 10 minutes, she takes a while due to the fact she does her hair aswell.” He said. ”What do you do wirh Maria?” Josie Jr asked. ”I’m her boyfriend since 1999, She’s been here since I found her.” He said. Maria put on her Daisy Duke shorts, and a black leather top with a jacket, then went downstairs. ”Josie Jr., What a surprise.” She said. ”Nijūichi.” Josie Jr. said to the Japanese-American woman. ”Why is she called that?” John asked Josie Jr. Maria responded by rolling up her sleeve, revealing a marking that read XXI, It was almost like a tattoo on the skin. ”That’s the Roman numerals for 21, You’ve heard of Tarot cards, right?, My father was Judgement, My mother was High Priestess, It’s a rite of passage in my family.” Maria asked. “Derek killed her mother, the reason she didn’t kill me is because I was only a baby when my mom died and grandma told me Maria wouldn’t hurt me, She’s known me since and I visit her once a year, grandma Denise brought me to visit her, turns out mom and Derek were horrible people to her, Deek even killed her dad.” Josie Jr explained. Feng came into the house holding a crate marked “毒鼠强” ”(The rat poison shipments came in)” Feng said. ” (Put them in the basement, Dushuqiang)” Maria said. The gang revolved around shipping illegal poisons to shore to use against their enemies, counterfieting money and forging was also a thing, aswell as kidnapping. ”What is in that crate?” Josie Jr. asked. ”Rat poison, Dushuqiang or Feng’s an illegal rat poison trader and maker, He buys illegal rat poison from China and even makes his own, We’re bad men, Josie.” Maria said. The twins, Jiayi and Lei were helping with storing weapons and guns. ”The twins Jiayi and Lei are weapon traders and former delinquents, Jiayi uses guns, Lei uses knives and sharp objects.” Maria said. Josie and John turned to eachother. ”One more thing, Keep your baby out of the basement, Heard dushuqiang gave a baby brain damage.” Feng said to both before walking down to the basement. John turned then began to speak. ”Josie, why do you visit the woman that killed your mom?” John asked her. ”My mother was the reason Maria turned out like this, Those photos of a young Japanese-American girl in a kimono and playing with toys and reading manga, is now her., My grandfather decided Maria should be taken away and deemed her mom an unfit parent, so he verbally and mentally abused the family as much as he could, She told me Satsuki had to have an abortion when Maria was a toddler because the embryo was beginning to harm her, so it was either give birth and die or abortion.” She said. Satomi came in. ”This Josie?” She asked. ”Yeah, Satomi.” Maria replied. Josie then decided to ask Maria a question. ”Do you have any home videos of you before your mother died?” Josie asked. ”Hm, yes.” She said. She brought out 15 VHS tapes in all Japanese text. ”Okay, this was me being brought home, me naming Weekly Shonen Jump heroes and villains, my father recording me and mom naming JoJo characters, me playing with Transformers, me in Japan and me at the Pearl Harbor Museum and my birthdays, Boss likes to go over these, not because he thinks it’s hilarious, he sees it as a before start of darkness.” Maria said. She put in “茉莉亜ちゃんの真珠湾博物館への旅” meaning Maria-chan’s trip to the Pearl Harbor Museum. ”My grandfathers fought on opposite sides and weren‘t very fond of eachother, but they loved me.” Maria said. They saw a six-year old Maria walking around. ”Maria, can you tell daddy about the ships?” Mikey asked Chapter 2 Josie and Maria went upstairs. She saw a closet that said “AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY” in 6 languages, Cantonese, Korean, Japanese, Chinese and English. ”What’s in there?” Josie asked. Maria opened the door. ”Don’t take the message the wrong way, it goes with the theme.” She said. It was full of Harry Potter books, a soft chair and a table, It was from paperback to hardback, she even saw UK and US editions. ”Where did you get this?” Josie asked. ”A fuckton of them were ordered from England, Did you know, I’m quarter-English, I see my books as a sign of rebellion against the Docks, Even when I go back there, bookstores refuse to stock them, My Sorcerer’s Stone was a Christmas present, To me, This is all basically giving those evangelical hypocrites a big “fuck you”, Many of these books came from England.” She said.